Denouement
by Neocolai
Summary: There was a reason Thorin hated dogs. No slash.
1. Tragedy

**Our supposedly "gentle, meek and pathetic" dog grabbed ahold of another one's neck and tried to tear it apart right there in our living room. Needless to say the event was terrifying, and the best way to vent was writing it out against my favorite character. **

**(Before anyone worries, both dogs are fine now, just a little worse for wear.)**

**Word of Caution: ****This chapter may be a little heart-wrenching as a certain realistic author had a lot of emotion to vent, so readers who are strong animal lovers may decide they would rather skip to Chapter 2. (This chapter will be summarized, so nothing crucial should be missed.)**

* * *

_Fili was the only one intended to take a puppy home that day. It was his birthday, after all, and the moment he saw the trader selling the floppy eared mini-hunters he begged his uncle to buy him one. Thorin knew that he was asking for trouble, especially as he pointedly ignored the foreboding that he should ask his sister before pampering his nephew with an animal D_i_s would have to look after, yet one look at Fili's pleading, stricken blue eyes and he could not help but cave in. _

_The trader was well known, after all, and the cross-breeds were acceptable. Thorin reasoned that it would be advantageous for Fili to learn the responsibility of keeping a pet. In time the pup might even grow up to be an exceptional hunter. Thorin had taken care to ensure its teeth were strong, its paws capable of carrying it over the leagues his nephew would travel in the future, and its coat and ears were healthy and clean. After all, if he intended to risk his life broaching the subject to D_i_s about of his nephew's sudden aquirement of a puppy, he may as well choose an adequate one._

_The problem arose when Kili peered over the edge of the wooden crate and pointed out quite infallibly that he __**must **__have one, too. After all, he was going to turn six in half a year, and Fili's puppy would get lonely without another dog to play with, and now Kili would be lonely because Fili would have a friend and he wouldn't, and so it was only right and fair to both Fili and the puppy that he have one, too._

_Logic had never been Kili's strong point, but a trembling lower lip and huge, dark eyes welling with tears could shear through any defense. Before Thorin could comprehend that common sense had abandoned him Kili was hugging the scruffiest, mangiest runt to himself and announcing that "Unca Thorin's the bestest, best Unca evah!" _

_D_i_s would kill him for sure._

_During the long walk back Thorin contrived every excuse possible, from, "I turned my back for one moment and Balin snuck the puppies to the boys," to "Your sons thought they would surprise you with a different breed of rabbit," to "...__**Kili**__..." After all, that one word should summarize a multitude of transgressions against his sister's delicate temper. D_i_s should have known better than to loose her youngest on his unsuspecting uncle. It was a wonder Thorin had the willpower to deny Kili two cats, a viscious stray dog and a pony by the end of the day. How did his sister expect him to say no to one more tiny, insignificant -_

_"What is __**that**__?"_

_Thorin cringed when the door flew open and D_i_s caught sight of the wriggling furballs in her sons' arms. Fili and Kili immediately dashed forward, chattering about their newfound pets and interrupting one another repeatedly in their excitement. D_i_s took the news graciously, holding her hands to the boys' mouths for silence before instructing them quietly to take the dogs inside while she, "Talked to Uncle Thorin."_

_'At least she allowed the dogs inside,' was Thorin's last redeeming thought before D_i_s fixed him was a scathing, unforgiving glare. It never ceased to astound Thorin how he could face down Azog and an entire orc army and yet waver at the thought of incurring his sister's wrath. Sensing his impending doom he smiled apologetically and offered,_

_"Surprise?"_

* * *

_Kili was beside himself with ecstacy, romping on the bed and squeezing his puppy until it was liable to die of suffocation. The dog was uncannily patient, enduring the young dwarf's rough handling without a fuss. It seemed to enjoy its new playmate's rough housing in fact, yipping excitedly and twisting around to lick Kili's face until he squealed and covered his mouth with his hands._

_"I'm gonna calls him Scruffy," Kili announced, "Cause that's what Unca Thorin call-ded him."_

_"Uncle Thorin didn't mean it was a good thing." _

_Fili scrunched up his nose and inspected his dog's paws as he had seen Thorin do, not sure what he was looking for but taking into consideration that it must have been important. __**His **__dog was sleek and beautiful, with the capabilities of becoming a great hunter as Uncle Thorin had said. Fili could not understand why Kili had chosen that ragged, annoying little yapper instead of a better dog. Still, if it made his little brother happy he was willing to endure the ruckus ... for a little while, at least._

_"This shall be 'Zirak,'" he determined, taking note of the pup's mottled silver fur. Any dog would be proud to bear that name, especially one that was destined to become a renowned fighter. _

_Fili could see himself now, a strong warrior standing on the eve of battle with his majestic hunting wolf at his side. If the evil Pale Orc could have a white dog, then why could he not bring along Zirak? The image was so clear in his mind that he knew their training must begin at once. Kili could treasure his cute little slobbery companion; Fili would own a wolf._

_"Kili, the dog stays __**off**__ the bed."_

_Both Fili and Kili froze at their mother's voice. D_i_s apparently had finished lecturing Uncle Thorin until his ears burned for the transgression of bringing two scroungy mutts into her house, and she now stood in the doorway and regarded the fluffy tyrants with silent tension. Kili's chin trembled and he held Scruffy close, as though afraid his new friend would be taken away from him. Releasing a pent up sigh D_i_s shook her head._

_"All right, they can stay. You boys had better be prepared to take care of them, however, because I will not have them tearing apart this house. Fili, you are old enough to take full responsibility for your own pet. Kili..."_

_Melting puppy dog eyes identical to the wriggling bundle of fur squeezed tightly in her youngest's arms ended the battle D_i_s knew she never could have won. "Just... try not to roll over onto him, Kili; you might squish him."_

_"He can stay?" Kili hollered excitedly. "Yippeeee!" He crowed in delight, nearly deafening his brother, and flopped back onto the pillow with his precious puppy cuddled to his face._

_"What have I done?" D_i_s muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. Catching Fili's gaze she silently pleaded, 'Watch out for him.'_

_He nodded solemnly, the promise unneccessary. He already knew to look after his little brother._

* * *

_Kili and Scruffy were insepparable, the mangy, obnoxious mutt and Fili's reckless, wild haired brother a perfect match. While Zirak was trained to chase down squirrels and rabbits, Scruffy assisted Kili in raiding the kitchen. If Fili was training his dog to track down a pheasant and return it mostly intact, Kili was teaching Scruffy how to refrain shaking himself off after a swim until he was in range of a hapless victim. (Never Mother, of course. He would never teach his favoritest pet to trample on her generosity.) When Fili studied Khuzdul with Uncle Thorin, it was Scruffy who was the one to sleep at his feet while Zirak roamed the outdoors. _

_As the years passed, however It became apparent that of the two dogs Kili's was the favorite. Scruffy was gentle and calm, loyal to a fault and affectionate to everyone who crossed his path. Zirak was obedient and predictable, and while she remained distant in her affections it was clear that she was fond of Fili. Over time Thorin recognized the symptoms that she was growing fairly possessive of her young master, to the point where he should have anticipated the following disaster._

_Over the weeks Fili had not recognized any change in his behavior, but Zirak had known. Her master began to spend more time with the underdog, curling up in his favorite chair and stroking Scruffy's fur while he studied. There were no more training games between Zirak and Fili, as the snow had cooped them all inside for weeks on end. Instead Scruffy earned all the affection, cuddling up to one child or the other and sighing in quiet content when Fili scratched his ears or Kili curled against him for a nap. Even at mealtimes, when Kili slipped a delicate treat (or an untasty 'despictable') under the table for his dog, Zirak was ignored. Such acts of betrayal were to be tolerated for only so long._

_One quiet, ordinary night, Zirak had endured enough. When a tiny hand dropped a mouthful of rabbit under the table for the 'favored one', Zirak struck._

_Powerful jaws locked around Scruffy's neck, yelps of fear and pain accompanied by Zirak's murderous growls as the tranquil atmosphere exploded in pandemonium. Kili shrieked as the table leg was splintered, his own chair crashing to the floor as the two dogs collided into him. In moments the entire household was in an uproar, Scruffy wailing and struggling against the iron hold on his neck while Thorin grabbed Zirak's collar and tried to yank her away. D_i_s began hollering frantically for Kili, pushing past the barreling mass of fur and teeth as her youngest screeched in terror. Fili was lost in panic, uncertain whether to help Thorin separate the snarling wolf hounds or rescue his little brother. D_i_s and Kili's screams, Scruffy's high pitched keen, Zirak's murderous growls and Thorin's bellowing as he kicked at the larger dog and tried to pry its jaws apart rent into Fili's mind and he clapped his hands over his ears, pleading for everyone to "Stop! Stop!" _

_D_i_s had just managed to grab ahold of Kili and was shouting at Thorin to tell her what she should do, when suddenly Kili jerked away from her and ran towards the brawling canines. Before Thorin could bark for him to move back he was grabbing Zirak's maw, screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking at the dog with his small bare feet. In an instant Thorin released the roaring animal and grabbed Kili around the waist, snatching him away and practically throwing him into D_i_s' arms._

_"No! Nooo!" Kili wailed, "That's my dog! That's my dog!"_

_Candlelight glinted off of metal and there was a sickening '__**thunk' **__before__Zirak gave one final spasm and lay still. Thorin did not move, his axe loosely hanging in his hand as he instructed somberly,_

_"D_i_s, get the boys out of here."_

_Uncannily calm in light of the circumstances, D_i_s nonetheless released a strangled sob as she grabbed Fili's hand and pulled him into another room, bolting the door firmly behind her. She made it two steps before collapsing onto the bed, clutching her youngest to herself and shaking uncontrollably. Kili broke into hysterical tears, whimpering garbled nonsense and repeating, "My dog, my __**dog**__!"_

_Fili pressed himself against the door, paralized with terror. He could hear Scruffy's agonized whines before the outside door was slammed shut and the cries were eerily silenced. He realized he was hyperventilating then, his breath coming in short, rapid bursts as the violent scene replayed before his eyes. The rabid snarls of the dogs... the fear that Kili would be torn to pieces... the sheen of blood on Thorin's axe..._

_D_i_s looked up from her worried assessment of Kili's poor hands, her apprehension that he had been bitten relieved when she saw only a few shallow grazes. The worst of the danger past, she only now seemed to remember her eldest. _

_"Fili...?" she called softly, her eyes filling with compassion when she saw his traumatized gaze. "Oh, honey. Come here."_

_Fili fled to her arms, collapsing against her and bursting into silent, heart wrenching sobs. D_i_s made no attempt to quiet him, stroking his and Kili's hair as droplets of salt water trickled down her own face. _

_By the time Thorin returned an hour later, his features grave as he nodded once to D_i_s, both boys had cried themselves out and fallen asleep in her arms. That night an unspoken pact was made between their guardians. _

_'Never again.'_

* * *

**Yes, I did write a tragedy in the animal forum. Don't worry, the next chapter will have a happier outcome. **

**I do not own The Hobbit or anything associated.**


	2. Renewal

"I thought you liked cats," Fili jibed, raising an eyebrow at the scrawny, rumpled hound that trailed alongside his brother.

"He followed me from Bree," Kili shrugged, as though that was reason enough to settle the matter.

"Thorin hates dogs, you know," Fili pointed out. "He shall never allow you to keep that one." Nonetheless he waggled his fingers at the dog, snorting in amusement when it nudged his hand and begged to have its ears scratched.

"Why do you suppose Uncle despises them so much?" Kili wondered aloud.

"I suspect his favorite puppy was gobbled up by Smaug," Fili guessed with a smirk.

"Funny, Bombur always told me he saw too many of them cooked into Man's stew." Kili wrinkled his nose at the thought, disgusted that anyone would stoop so low as to feast on dog meat. Perhaps if he was truly desperate he would resort to such measures, but the idea of eating the newly dubbed "Bree" made him sick to his stomach.

"Why must you always choose the obvious names?" Fili teased. "Your cat was named 'Mewy,' her kittens are 'Tortoise,' 'Calico,' and 'Paws,' and if she were not already named your pony would likely be called 'Hairy-et.' As it is you have cursed her with yet another of your mundane titles."

"Truffles' is a perfectly amiable name for a pony," Kili defended himself, "Besides, she likes burrowing for them, so it fit."

"So we name the dog for the town where you found it. Your brilliance astounds me, brother."

"Don't listen to him," Kili murmured to _his_ dog, the pitiful mixed breed at his side looking up to him as though for reassurance. "He's always that pessimistic."

"How will you explain that runt to Uncle Thorin?" Fili questioned, fingering one of his beard clasps as he contemplated the problem.

Kili paused for a moment, uncertain how to proceed. A dog could prove a tremendous asset to the company on their journey, especially if it was a good hunter and a guard. On the other hand, if Thorin truly detested the animals as he conveyed...

Sensing he was being watched, Kili whirled around and nearly stepped back at the fierce disapproval in his uncle's gaze. Pulling off his most innocent, petulant grin he tucked his hand in the fur around Bree's neck and pleaded,

"Can we keep him?"

* * *

He had faced this scenario before and lost. Against his better judgment Thorin had given in to his nephew's request, accepting into their company the ugliest excuse for a wolf hound he had ever seen. He cursed his lapse of foresight as jarring images of the past stole away the satisfaction he should have felt upon witnessing Kili's joy.

As he watched Kili curl up by the fire with his new pet, (_**his**__-dog-and-no-one-else's-dog if Kili maintained the same possessive mentality he'd had as a child_), Thorin momentarily relented in his wariness. For his nephew to be so trusting of a random stray that could lock onto his throat on a moment's whim should have alarmed Thorin. Instead an odd and unwelcome sense of ease stole over him as he watched Kili ruffle Bree's ears and snuggle into the dog's fur like a makeshift pillow, looking happier than Thorin had seen him in a long time.

Fili was tossing the mutt snatches of Bombur's stew, the cook delighted to see that his offering was well appreciated. The other dwarves had welcomed Bree more or less favorably in the past several hours, though it was with the unspoken acknowledgement that he was _Kili's_ dog and none other's. Ori looked to be the only one who would have argued the fact, but if Thorin knew anything about his nephew he could guess that any private war for the dog's affections would be a lost cause. Kili had already determined that Bree was his and his alone, and Aulë help the dwarf who declared otherwise.

Bilbo seemed to be the only one besides Thorin himself who distrusted the animal. One look at the canine's white toothed grin and he calmly skittered to the other side of the fire, hands wrapped protectively around his bowl of soup as he tried to look anywhere but in Bree's general direction.

Thorin could not blame the hobbit's apprehension, for in his mind's eye he could only envision a similar dog that Kili had treasured; an inseparable companion which offered unlimited devotion until harmony had fragmented into tragedy and Thorin's precious, remaining family was nearly shorn away by the hounds he had encouraged his nephews to raise and love.

Fili and Kili did not remember that night when Zirak nearly killed her younger brother, their innocent minds erasing the trauma just as D_i_s would spread a fur across the floor to hide the residual bloodstains. For several months Fili had glanced periodically behind him as though expecting _something_ to be following, but in time that phase, too, had passed. Kili, on the other hand, had been plagued by night terrors that he could not understand, and for months he drifted in a fog of melancholy, unable to cope with the grief over a loss that he could not remember. It was only after Thorin pulled a black and white kitten out of his pocket that the young child began to laugh again.

Thorin himself recalled every detail of that night as clearly as the day the dragon conquered Erabor. After Kili had nearly been mauled in the struggle he had told himself he would take no more chances, that no mongrel whether gentle nor foul would ever cross their threshold again.

How Kili had slipped one past his defenses, Thorin would never know. Perhaps it was because the sorry excuse of a mutt reminded him so much of Kili's beloved Scruffy, the memory of his youngest nephew's wails of loss tearing into his heart like an old wound. To see Kili resting peacefully against yet another mangy dog, more content than he had been since they left the Blue Mountains, should have been taken as a sign for Thorin to put the dark memories out of his mind just as his nephews had.

Instead he was only the more cautious, his knife loosened in its sheath should it prove neccessary. Thorin had risked enough allowing the mongrel anywhere close to Kili, and he would take no chances. If he caught but one hint of madness flickering in those dark orbs glowing in the light of the fire, he would not hesitate to kill.

* * *

Dreams were like another world for Kili, snatches of memories or fantasies springing to life in vivid detail until they jumbled into an endless stream of pandemonium.

He was standing in the top branches of a tree near home, a hybrid wood elf spying on the nephew of Thorin, his sworn enemy. (_Nightmare_.)

He was proclaiming his undying love to Nievette, who in turn scorned his "Elvish features" and fawned over his brother. (_Memory. Definitely a nightmare he did not wish to revisit_.)

He was a pony soaring over the clouds, rising higher to meet the sun until he realized he had no wings and plummeted to the waters below. (_A decidedly odd dream which he would never mention to Fili as his brother would certainly tease him for it. Still, the flying part had been fun_.)

He was a child again, sneaking a cookie from a high shelf before it shattered beneath him, sending him plummeting hundreds of feet until he snapped awake moments before he hit the floor. (_Kili suspected that was a memory, though he could not remember Uncle Thorin ever delivering a lecture for it. Then again, he had lost track of how many catastrophic "mishaps" he had survived since learning to crawl_.)

The one to top the rest was the time Fili had worriedly shaken him awake, proclaiming that Kii had been muttering something about a "stupid rabbit hole" and whimpering like a wounded animal. (_Definitely a dream, as Kili knew he would never have the audacity to pull off such a foolhardy stunt_.)

The worst nightmares always came around midnight. Images of flashing teeth and anguished howls, of Fili screaming in terror and pain lancing through his own hands, of Thorin's deep voice shouting incoherently as he ran into the heart of peril, of suffocating panic overwhelming Kili until he could no longer breath; all haunted him until the wet _crunch_ of bone and his own strangled yelp startled him awake.

These were the dreams that Kili recalled snatches of yet could not place. They were the ones that left his heart pounding like a war drum and set his mind afire so that he could not sleep for hours. Often he would open his eyes to see Fili or Thorin standing close by, trying to wake him before his shouts disturbed the others. Fili would always regard his brother with puzzlement, both dwarves failing to ascertain what would bring about this repetitive nightmare. Thorin on the other hand would avoid Kili's questioning gaze and order him to go back to sleep, his eyes troubled and distant as he turned away. D_i_s was no help in this matter, either. Whenever the subject was broached she would stiffen and clamp her mouth shut, exclaiming with a tense smile, "When you are a little older..."

She had been using the same excuse for nearly eighty summers.

It was no secret to Kili that his mother and uncle were hiding something. He wished that D_i_s would stop treating him like a child and tell him _why_ he was plagued by such inexplicable fears. He was far old enough to face his own troubles; why must she continue to withhold the truth from him?

Tonight the nightmare had struck again. Kili woke of his own accord, trembling uncontrollably and clenching his hands in the fabric of the pack which served as a makeshift pillow. When his fingers grasped fur instead of cloth he stifled a gasp, momentarily alarmed until a wet, sloppy tongue slurped out and licked his face. For a moment Kili stared in bewilderment at Bree, sorting through the events which had led to him procuring a _dog _of all creatures. Finally he chuckled sheepishly, chiding himself for startling so easily.

Bree appeared to take this as a sign that Kili needed further comfort and nudged his arm, tucking his head under the dwarf's chin and whining ever so softly before lapping his cheek again. Kili stifled his laughter and pushed the dog away, scratching behind his right ear where Bree preferred it. He buried his face into the mottled fur and sighed, faint reminiscents of loyalty and devotion wrapped up in patches of bronze and silver leaving him perplexed and snatching at wisps of memory that drifted like smoke through his hands. Sleep overtook him quickly, and the nightmares did not return.

* * *

"You would think the two always had one another," Fili commented as he watched his brother dash on ahead, Kili laughing as Bree snipped at his outstretched fingers and tangled in his own four legs trying to keep up. With a smirk Fili added, "I should be jealous of that dog, I suppose. It was intended to be my responsibility to keep Kili out of trouble." Or encourage him when the situation called for it.

Thorin made no reply, regarding the two stoically before striding on. As accustomed as Fili was to his uncle's automatic distrust of everyone - from their burglar to even Gandalf upon occasion - he saw no reason to regard Bree as a heinous warg.

"You really hate dogs, don't you?" he called after Thorin.

Thorin halted briefly, his stern expression revealing nothing as he replied, "I have little reason to value them."

"Bad memories?" Fili's question was light hearted, but he did not anticipate the sudden tension in his uncle's jaw nor the vein that pounded in his temple before Thorin pointedly walked away.

Mildly alarmed by the sudden chill that crept over him, Fili brushed away his disquiet and set off to follow his brother. After all, if Bree was half as unruly as Kili the two would likely find that dratted rabbit hole and fall into the center of Middle Earth.

* * *

Kili had taken no notice of the exchange between Thorin and Fili, distracted by the clean, fresh aroma of pines, the warm kiss of sunlight and the freedom to run wild with Bree at his side. For a few minutes at least there was no dire quest at hand, no rebuke for his reckless behavior, and no being in Middle Earth which could hold him back. He was a dwarf with no mission save to risk his fool neck pelting through the woods, and unlike any brother or uncle Bree made no attempt to stop him with words of caution and forewarning. No dog could ever replace his family, but for this moment Kili was his own person and he relished the feeling.

Skidding to a halt Kili pressed his hands against his knees and gasped for breath. He grinned as Bree nearly slid into a tree before trotting back to his master, eager to continue on as long as the sun was to their back and the mountains stretched out before them. Rumpling the fur at the dog's neck Kili glanced about, noticing with a pang of reproach that they had come further than he had anticipated. Fili was likely not far behind, wheezing from the long run and berating his tramp of a little brother for wandering so far from the company.

"I suppose we had better head back before Gandalf panics," Kili sighed, clicking his tongue for Bree to follow. He winced as he predicted Thorin's reaction, wondering whether he had earned the frustrated roll of the eyes, the silent brooding or a stern lecture.

Bree stiffened abruptly, ears flattening against his skull as a low growl rumbled in his throat. Kili whipped around to pinpoint the source of danger, fingering an arrow in his quiver before chiding himself for unstringing the bow. As imperative as it was to keep his weapons in prime condition, his ill prepared flight had left him vulnerable for a sudden ambush.

He had only seconds to spare before the shadow launched towards him. There was no time for Kili to even draw his sword, and he could only lash out to protect his face as the stained teeth of a warg gashed his fingers and the palms of his hands. Instinctively Kili shouted to Fili to help him, blinded in his panic and oblivious to the fact that he had run off alone and his brother would never reach him in time.

Kili grappled uselessly at the foaming maw snapping towards his throat, crying out as the warg snatched his wrist in its jaws and crunched down. Blood poured down his left arm from a ring of puncture wounds, serving to excite the beast all the more. Massive claws shredded Kili's coat into ribbons, the thick leather the only means protecting him from being gutted like a rabbit. The putrid odor of rotted carrion permeated the warg's breath, gagging him with a stench fouler than sulfur.

Nightmares crackled to life as a streak of movement flitted across Kili's vision, vicious snarls filling the air as Bree slammed into the warg and drove it into the ground. The warg swiftly recovered, caught by surprise but unhampered by the smaller dog tearing into the side of its neck. With a brusque growl, as though to scorn the puppy that nipped at its heels, the warg swatted Bree away, its murderous gaze fixed on Kili as it pounced.

In an instant Bree was latched onto the wargs neck once more, releasing a muffled yelp as one large claw dug into his hind leg. Fed up with the interfering mutt the warg turned on its enemy, flinging Bree to the ground and lunging for the kill.

* * *

The moment Fili heard the vicious throe a dark foreboding filled him. Instinctively he knew that his brother had landed himself in yet another spot of trouble. This time it was no light hearted romp with the neighbors' dogs, nor a rescue mission such as the time when several mongrels took chase after Kili's favorite cat. This was the roar of a bloody conflict, of two creatures determined to maul one another until only a pulped, whimpering mass of mutilated flesh and bone was left… and his little brother was trapped in the midst of it.

There was no moment for hesitation nor fear. Fili's only sensation was that of a blazing fury as he had not felt since Kili had been cornered by a trio of dwarves armed with clubs and determined to "purge their village of his filthy Elven descent." Anger like a red haze misted Fili's vision, yet his mind was painfully clear as he whipped his swords from their sheathes and sprinted into the ring of scattered boulders.

Fili's initial sighting was that of a torrent of fur and flashing teeth, the tangle of warg and dog appearing as one animal. Instantly Fili searched for his brother, relaxing his guard momentarily when he spotted his brother several feet away. Kili had stumbled to his knees, bent nearly double as he clutched his left wrist. Blood poured past his fingers and soaked into the dust, but Kili's horrified gaze was captured by the hideous skirmish before him.

Distantly Fili heard his own voice shouting Kili's name. His legs could not carry him fast enough as he raced towards his brother, the thunderous roar of the melee sending fear coursing through his veins for Kili was yet too close to danger.

What took place next would haunt him for years to come.

Before Fili could seize his brother and haul him away from the conflict Kili let out a strangled cry and wrenched forward, his sword flashing in the sun's rays. Fili screamed his brother's name, begging that the scene he was witnessing was merely a horrific dream as Kili threw himself into the fray. Moments of Kili's life, from his wild schemes a rowdy child to his and Fili's more 'dignified' capers as adults, flashed before Fili's eyes and he shouted in denial at the realization that his baby brother was about to be ripped apart before his eyes.

Rationality had never been a trait Fili would have associated with Kili, and as his brother saw the warg grind its teeth into Bree's spine, the agonized wail of _his_ dog ringing through the clearing, all common sense abandoned him. With an inarticulate yell he flung himself into the onslaught, driving his sword into the warg's snout and slamming the toe of his boot into the monster's eye. The fury in his brother's voice as he forced the warg away from Bree was like a key that flung wide the floodgates of the past, and Fili gasped as he finally remembered.

_Piercing yelps and panicked shouts reverberatingthrough his skull, panic grounding him to the spot as Zirak sunk her teeth into the neck of his brother's dog. Kili screaming, 'That's __**my**__ dog!' as he pried at Zirak's jaw with his tiny hands, kicking her with his bare feet in his childish determination to save his beloved Scruffy. A flash of golden light on Thorin's axe, the __**crunch**__ of finality and the encompassing horror that not only had __**his**__ dog killed his little brother's, but Kili too may have died because of __**Fili's**__ pet. _

The devastating guilt that he had nearly murdered his baby brother was enough to brand the memory from Fili's young mind, but now in full force it overwhelmed him as before his eyes an identical scene replayed. This time Thorin would not be there to save them. This time, Fili alone stood betwen imminent death and his brother.

The pain of Kili's assault had been enough to distract the warg but not to satiate its bloodlust. With a savage growl it released Bree, turning instead upon its new assailant.

Had the razor sharp teeth and the iron jaw latched onto Kili's sword arm the bones would have been crushed and the limb severed, agony and blood loss slaying the young dwarf before the warg had opportunity to tear out his throat. Twin swords glinted silver in the light before crimson stained their graceful blades, one piercing through the roof of the warg's maw and the other plunging into its remaining eye.

With a tortured howl the beast flung its head to the side, flinging Kili into a tree with a swipe of its paw and dismantling the dog still clinging to its flank. Fili was knocked to the ground a swing of the warg's head, the monster still miraculously alive in spite of the three mortal wounds inflicted upon it. Blindly the warg sought out its tormentors, lurching towards Fili with a murderous growl as it latched onto his scent. Dazed from the previous blow, Fili scrambled to evade the gnashing teeth as he fumbled for his hammer.

Suddenly the air whistled above him before the blade of an axe buried itself into the warg's skull. With a last keen of bewildered pain the enormous wolf stumbled to its haunches, whining pitifully before collapsing in a lifeless heap.

Fili whipped around to witness their rescuer, closing his eyes momentarily in relief as Thorin stepped into view. His uncle's features were strained, his hand clenched in a white knuckled grip around Orcrist's hilt. Thorin allowed one final glance to ensure the warg was dead before hurrying to Kili's side. Fili was close at his heels, only to be impolitely shoved out of the way by Gandalf as the wizard dropped to one knee and examined his brother.

"No life threatening injuries," Gandalf murmured to himself, eyebrows drawn together critically as he uncurled Kili's fingers from his wounded wrist. The young dwarf yelped at the contact, biting back an anguished keen and striving to appear in control if only while Thorin was present.

"Radagast, I will leave this one to you," Gandalf called over his shoulder. When no answer forthcame he sighed in contained frustration and muttered, "Of course. I should have known."

"Will he be all right?" Fili pleaded, lifting Kili's head and shoulders so that he could rest against him and fearfully examining him for further injuries. Kili's breathing was rapid and shallow, his lower lip bleeding as he bit through it to cope with the pain.

"Radagast!" Gandalf repeated pointedly.

"Oh dear," the brown clad wizard stammered, glancing up from his examination of a poor wolf hound he had discovered. "Oh dear, oh dear, this _is_ bad."

"If you could spare a moment, we have another casualty in need of your assistance," Gandalf interrupted.

"Yes, but I just - Oh." With a torn expression Radagast left the poor creature to its fate, crouching beside Kili and tsking as he examined the dwarf's mangled wrist. "Not good at all," he shook his head nervously.

Fili had the impression this particular wizard was tragically lacking in general aspects of sanity. Still, he had never felt more grateful for any scatter brained wizard than when Rhadaghast chanted a few lines in an unknown language, the puncture wounds in Kili's wrists shrinking until they disappeared. Flexing his fingers, Kili's brow raised in admiration and he nodded. Fili moved to give Rhadaghast his deepest thanks, only to greet empty air as the wizard returned to his earlier patient.

Abruptly Kili stilled beside him, a hushed_ "No" _escaping him before he scrambled to his feet and lurched to Bree's side. Thorin instantly rose to pull him back, remourse in his voice as he warned,

"It is too late, Kili. Let it die in peace."

Kili's eyes flashed and he angrily shrugged away, kneeling beside Bree and wrapping his arms around the dog's neck. "You can't let him die," he ordered, fixing his grim, determined stare on Radagast. "You _can_ heal him, can't you?"

The question was a demand rather than a request, but Radagast took no heed of the dwarf's surly attitude. As always, his attention was devoted solely on the hurt animal. "There now," he assured the dog kindly, stroking back Bree's ragged fur and hushing when he whined. "It's not so bad; there's still time."

His staff glowed an irridescent sapphire and he ran the tip along the the worst gashes, holding his hands above the shallower wounds as his eyes rolled back in his head and he began chanting in a deep, gutteral tone. With aching slowness the gaping wounds closed, shredded muscles rippling together and flayed skin seaming whole. Uneven ridges straightened in Bree's spine and with a final whine of discomfort he stumbled to his feet, shaking himself before slurping Radagast's face and panting contentedly.

Kili's relief knew no bounds, a radiant smile lighting up his face as Bree darted from wizard to dwarf, sniffing Thorin's boots skeptically before snorting and skittering away. The mottled dog dashed around Fili twice, yapped at Gandalf's amused chuckles and returned to tackle Kili, ducking his wet nose under the dwarf's chin while Kili laughed and complained that Bree was intentionally trying to tickle him.

Fili smirked and looked back to Thorin expectantly, nodding towards Kili and hinting that should Thorin have any objections about the 'hideous mongrel' to make, he should do so now. Thorin regarded him with a muted glower, indicating that he knew well what Fili intended and 'yes, he had accepted the change in circumstances and his nephew would do well not to rub it in.'

Fili hid his grin and returned his attention to his brother, alleviated that unlike in a previous disaster, Fate had looked down fortunately upon the sons of Durin. Perhaps Kili would now remember the tragedy of the past as Fili had, or perhaps in light of his cherished companion the memories would remain hidden away in the dark realms of his nightmares. Whatever the case, Fili was content. Kili was safe, and he would not be tormented by the knowledge that he had only survived because of Bree's heroic sacrifice.

Of course, Thorin would never allow his nephew out of his sight until they reached Erabor, but that might prove a welcome change for Fili. After all, someone had to help keep his errant little brother in line lest Kili engage in yet another catasrophe the moment Fili's back was turned.

"We cannot linger," Thorin sobered abruptly, glancing furtively behind him as the bays of wargs echoed in the distance.

Kili leapt to his feet in an instant, readying his bow and notching an arrow in preparation. Fili in turn dug their swords out of the warg's skull, scrunching up his nose at the gore coating the steel blades. Meanwhile the two wizards were arguing in hushed whispers, waving between the general direction of the wargs and Radagast's sled.

"Yes, I know," Radagast was stammering in agitation, "But these are _rhosgobel_ rabbits! Just let those foul beasts try to outrun them on those pitiful giant dogs!"

Gandalf gave a long sigh and gave in, clapping his hat onto his head and taking off at a brisk stride motioning for the dwarves to follow him. "Make haste; we cannot expect to fight them all!" he warned. "Radagast has offered to distract them."

Kili suddenly halted, whirling about when he realized his shadow was not accompanying them. "What about Bree?"

"Leave him," Thorin ordered brusquely, urgently hurrying them along. "He would not survive the trek to Erabor," he assured. "It is better he remains with the wizard."

Kili paid him no mind and dashed back, calling at the top of his lungs, "Bree!"

The ragged mutt skittered to a halt at the call of his master, scampering back and yapping frantically as he glanced between Kili and the disappearing form of Radagast. Kili fell to one knee and wrapped his arms around his dog, burying his face in the thick fur one last time as he sensed that this was the final goodbye.

The shimmering haze of liquid could not be tears filming his eyes, for Kili knew he should feel no sorrow for a dog he had met less than a week before. Thorin was right; Bree would be safe now, more so than if he had accompanied them. The grief was still like a knife wedged into Kili's heart, however, and he wondered how he could feel such pain over a mere animal. Surely Thorin would have scorned such attachment.

Bree yipped softly and nuzzled his cheek, as though assuring his friend that this was no farewell, merely a temporary parting until the darkness was vanquished and Erabor was won. With a flick of his tail the wolf hound wheeled about and sprinted after Radagast, Kili watching him go until Thorin's shout forced him to tear his eyes away and follow after his brother.

* * *

**Those who like cheerful(ish) endings may want to stop here and acknowledge that "Ignorance is Bliss." I think my original muse from "I Will Protect You" kidnapped this story and wrote out the epilogue ...**


	3. Denouement

_Smoke clouded the horizon, shadowing the ravaged battlefield against the crimson of the setting sun. Orc, elf, man and dwarf alike were strewn among the dead. The carnage was devestating; thousands of young lives wasted for petty glimmers of cold metal. _

_He had lived too long. One war should have been enough. To witness a second time as his King crumble before his eyes; a legend slain; a hero conquered; a leader fallen in his line of command. Balin had seen the greatness in Thorin and sworn to follow him to the death, only to watch him dissolve into madness as the promise of wealth and heritage enticed him into the pit of greed as it had his grandfather before._

_No sacrifice could buy the gold under the Mountain. No lives could repay its debt. Even now the Mountain claimed its own, the injured and the dying stolen one by one like candles snuffed out by the ghost of a breeze. _

_When his wandering footsteps rested by the corpses of Thorin's kin, the enourmity of their loss was too great and Balin wept. Fili and Kili, unseparated even in death, their fingers entwined as though holding the other grounded, each refusing to depart alone. Were not for the arrows piercing Kili's back, nor the broken shaft of a spear protruding from Fili's side, Balin would have thought them merely resting from the conflict, saving their strength while they contrived new and ingenious pranks to use against their allies._

_Fili should be kneeling by Thorin's body at this moment, mourning his passing and preparing for the his responsibilities as king. Kili, sobered at last by his understanding of the grim realism of war, would nonetheless encourage him with a light hearted jibe against King Thrandruil. Thorin's nephew should be celebrating his glorious victory, not joining him in his death. Fate had turned her back with cruel derision, and only the clouds repined the loss of the sons of Durin as the rain cascaded in sheets of silver mist._

_A hitch caught in his breath as Balin turned his gaze once more to the fallen, recognizing now a third member whose departure had grieved the youngest of the two brothers throughout the remainder of his life. A hideous, mottled dog with the most appaling coloring was curled against Kili's side, its nose tucked underneath his chin and its eyes closed in silent parting. It was skinny, though not starved, with no wounds to testify a violent end. Balin might have believed that the pitiful creature had crossed mountains and rivers to reunite with its master at the last, accepting death without a struggle in the arms of a friend._

_Indeed, Kili's left arm was slung over Bree's flank in a protective, comforting manner, his fingers loosely clutching the ragged fur as though even near the end he recognized that __**his**__ dog had returned to him. A peaceful smile lingered on his still features, his heart secure in the knowledge that Fili and Bree would never leave him._

_"A fitting end," Balin murmured, turning away. Sorrow overwhelmed him in a cloak of desolation and he cried out in anguish at the futility of their quest, for all the gold in Erabor could not replace the souls which would never again grace the halls of the Lonely Mountain. _

_Overhead, the skies poured down their tears upon the sons of Durin._


End file.
